Breaking Bones
by MidnightRose24
Summary: "There are two days that changed Cat Valentine's life forever. The first is the day that she fell in love with Jade West." One-shot.


**Fandom**: Victorious  
><strong>Story Title<strong>: Breaking Bones  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "There are two days that changed Cat Valentine's life forever. The first is the day that she fell in love with Jade West."  
><strong>CharacterRelationships**: Jade/Cat  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: N/A  
><strong>Wordcount<strong>: 741  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Written for Savannah's birthday. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Victorious.

There are two days that changed Cat Valentine's life forever.

The first is the day that she fell in love with Jade West.

After hours of begging, Jade had finally agreed to go to the park with Cat so they could go on the swings. Jade pushed herself back-and-forth lazily, barely getting herself five feet off the ground. Cat, on the other hand, was working as hard as she could to get as high as she could.

When Cat had swung herself up high enough she leaped out of her seat and flew through the air. It would have been a beautiful sight of her soaring in the air, away from the swing set, but then she had to go and fall the wrong way—right on her left arm.

"Cat!" Jade screamed at her. Leave it to Cat to land in such an awkward way instead of just landing on her feet, or even rolling a little ways till she stopped.

Cat's sobs were muffled in the sand and Jade had to push her over onto her back. "I can't feel it!" she yelled hysterically.

"Probably because you broke it," Jade snapped. "God, Cat…" She gently poked Cat's arm. "Well?"

Cat squeaked. "I didn't feel it!" she cried miserably, her tears falling faster.

Jade sighed and grabbed her other hand. "Come on; let's get your mom to drive us to the hospital."

The drive was hectic—and Cat's mom was furious—but Jade managed to calm Cat down before they entered the emergency room. As Cat sat in one of the small rooms they treated patients in, a lollipop in her mouth courtesy of the doctor herself, she realized that she had never thanked Jade. "Thank you, Jade," Cat whispered to her.

Jade started to roll her eyes but stopped herself. "You're welcome." She sighed. "Just don't do something stupid like that and end up hurting yourself again."

An odd feeling filled Cat from her head to her toes. She had never felt like this before, but there was something about Jade caring so much about whether she got hurt or not that just made Cat want to do one of her happy dances. The doctor interrupted these thoughts as she entered back into the room to put Cat's cast on her arm.

Only after Cat had gone home and heard her brother say something about how it felt to be in love with this new girlfriend of his, did she realize that it was exactly what Cat had felt back when she was talking to Jade at the hospital.

The second is the day that Beck Oliver came along and stole Jade's heart. From the moment that he walked in through the classroom door with his combat boots loosely tied, shirt showing off the outline of his abs, and his hair styled in a perfectly messy way Cat knew that he looked exactly like Jade's dream guy. Jade locked eyes with him and a feeling passed through the air. They were already drawn to each other, and they had just met.

During the rest of the day Cat tried to keep her hopes up, but she felt like she was fighting a lost cause. Jade and Beck were flirting and getting along like they had been close for years. Even if Jade was still sarcastic and her usual pessimistic self, Cat knew her well enough to know that her normal behavior was a bit off and she was more pessimistic on other days.

Cat wanted to take Jade back to the park and relive that day she broke her arm (though maybe not breaking her arm this time would be nice). She wanted Jade and Beck to forget each other and move on with their separate lives. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Jade wanted him, and what Jade wanted she got.

It took almost two weeks, but Jade finally did "get" Beck. In that moment, when Cat saw Beck kissing Jade, and Jade kissing him back, it was like she _was _back on that playground with Jade. But instead of just her arm being broken, all of her bones were broken. Everything was painful and Cat couldn't help but turn and run in to the janitor's closet, where she could cry in peace. Because now she knew for sure that she didn't have a chance with Jade.

And that hurt more than anything else in the world.


End file.
